Keoland
History Keoland was founded -342 CY (303 OR) via a union of the Suel houses of Rhola and Neheli, and minor Oeridian nobles which had also settled in the Sheldomar Valley. It is one of the oldest kingdoms on the Flanaess. It was also one of the first proper human kingdoms on the continent. Geography and climate Bordered by the Javan River to the west, the Azure Sea to the south, the Sheldomar River to the east, and the Rushmoors to the north, Keoland is the largest nation in the Sheldomar Valley. The climate is normally temperate year-round. People One of the more colorful residents of the Good Hills of Keoland is Borgora Hilltopper, a dwarf and former adventurer, as well as a craftsman of some repute. He is the inventor of "Borgora's Inflatable Scare-Dragon," an inflatable red dragon made from a rubbery material introduced to him years before. Population As of 591 CY, the population of Keoland totaled 1,800,000 persons, the vast majority being humans of chiefly Suel and Oeridian stock. Elves, gnomes, halflings, and dwarves, make up perhaps 20% of the total population. Religion The most popular deities among the Keoish are Heironeous, Phaulkon, Saint Cuthbert, Fharlanghn, Ehlonna, Lydia, Osprem, Zilchus,Kord, Xerbo, Norebo, Olidammara, the Seldarine, and Trithereon. Languages The most widely-spoken languages in Keoland are Common, Keoish, Elvish, Gnomish, and Halfling. Government The Kingdom of Keoland is a feudal monarchy. Though the monarch rules for life, succession is determined by the Noble Council of Niole Dra. The result is that the crown usually passes between two or more noble houses of the land. The national capital is Niole Dra. Administrative Divisions The Kingdom of Keoland is split up into some twenty-seven major and minor duchies, counties, marches, territories, and baronies. Executive Branch As of 591 CY, Keoland's chief of state is King Kimbertos Skotti of Grayhill, who has ruled since 564 CY. The office of the king is known as the Throne of the Lion. Legislative Branch The Council of Niole Dra, often called the Court of the Land, is made up of major nobility and heads of favored guilds and societies of Keoland. Numbering approximately 100 persons, the Council deals with questions of succession, levies provincial taxes, and ratifies any changes to the kingdom's founding charter. Heraldry Keoland's coat of arms is blazoned thus: Gules, a lion rampant sable. Economy Resources Keoland is noted for its foodstuffs (including wheat and rye), cloth, gold, and gems. Currency Keoland's standard coinage consists of the platinum griffon (pp), gold lion (gp), electrum eagle (ep), silver hawk (sp), and copper sparrow (cp). Transportation In addition to its well-worn roads, Keoland boasts much river traffic along the Javan and Sheldomar. The port city of Gradsul is the largest on the Azure Sea. Military The royal navy, based at Gradsul, is led by the duke of that province, Luschan VII, who acts as the Lord High Admiral of Keoland. Keoland is also protected by the independent Knights of the Watch and the Knights of Dispatch.